


Sweet and Crafty, Soft and Sly

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cousin Incest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Group Sex, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Moresomes, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie's nieces decide to make him the guest of honor at their slumber party, he finds he's in no position to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Crafty, Soft and Sly

**Author's Note:**

> I am pleased to present the longest, filthiest, most unapologetic single sex scene I've ever written. 
> 
> Huge thanks are in order to my beta, I., who tirelessly volunteers her extensive editing talents, no matter how outrageous or squicky I get. (May 2013)

There must have been a dozen hands roaming Charlie's body, all of them tiny and petal-soft. What a dream. He hummed in delight, praying to every imaginable deity that it was nowhere near time for his alarm to go off.

"I _told_ you he'd be the type to sleep naked," said a giggling voice.

Charlie tensed. He'd had plenty of dreams like this before, but none of them ever included his nieces. And that was, without a doubt, Lily Luna Potter's voice responding, "And I told _you_ it was a griffin tattoo on his hipbone, not a dragon."

Eyes flashing open, Charlie scrambled for the covers, but it was no use. Four of his nieces were sitting on them. Dressed in nighties. Lacy baby-doll nighties with their hard, pink nipples showing through. Nighties that barely covered the stringy knickers they wore underneath.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, reaching behind him for one of his pillows, which he promptly pressed to his groin. He had awoken rock-hard. And they'd seen it. And they were all smiling at him. Smirking, rather. Charlie glanced at the window of the Potters' guest cabin. Still dark outside. What time was it? _Was this real?_

"Girls," he gasped, "what the hell are you doing?"

Lucy — sweet, shy little Lucy — stretched out next to him, propping herself up on one elbow. "He says 'hell' a lot, doesn't he?"

Roxanne sniggered. "Probably thinks he's going there."

"Mmm," Rose hummed, her fingertips toying with one of his nipples, "and if _we_ have anything to do with it—"

"Whoa!" Charlie shouted. He jerked away from Rose’s touch as best he could, but he didn’t want to relinquish his hold on the pillow long enough to bat her hand away. It didn’t matter, because Roxy’s hand replaced it a moment later. They surrounded him on the bed — _had they magically enlarged it while he slept?_ — and there was nowhere to go to get away from their wandering fingers. "Seriously," he snapped, trying to sound as much like an authority figure as possible. "What are you doing?"

Lily smiled sweetly at him, the perfect picture of his baby sister, but with Harry’s longer face and darker complexion. "We're having a slumber party, of course," she replied. "You knew that."

Yeah, Charlie knew all about their slumber party. Apparently they’d been on a partying spree for almost a week following Lily’s return from her last year at Hogwarts. Charlie had arrived the previous day for the big family celebration, as he always did when one of his nieces or nephews finished school, and immediately fallen victim to the girls’ giggling and whispering. There had even been some not-so-clandestine arse-pinching, though he’d done his best to ignore it.

There was no ignoring anything those hands were doing to him now. Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So shouldn't you… I don't know…" He opened his eyes, looking between them imploringly. "…be off giving each other makeovers or something? Talking about boys? Getting into Harry's firewhiskey?"

 _Anything,_ he thought, _anything but attacking your poor, sex-starved uncle in his sleep._

Lily gave him a dramatic pout. "Unfortunately, Dad put Auror-strength wards on his stash."

"Guess he still remembers the last time we all stayed over," added Roxy with a devilish grin and a sharp tweak of Charlie’s nipple. Sharp enough to hurt. Roxanne had always been a feisty one.

"But we did give each other manicures!" Lucy exclaimed proudly, holding her hands out for him to see. 

Charlie looked down at all of their hands, wetting his lips. All those tiny hands — his hands would absolutely engulf them — and all those slim fingers ending in matching pink nails. Rose ran one down the length of his torso, from the hollow of his neck to his navel.

_Inhale. Exhale._

"Special hair conditioning treatments, too," Rose said, twirling a lock of her hair with her other hand. "Wanna feel?"

"No," Charlie answered instinctively.

Rose leaned over him, her curly auburn hair falling over his chest. It was so thick and soft. "Oh, come on," she urged him.

Before he even knew what he was doing, one of Charlie’s hands left the pillow and rose to tentatively touch that mass of hair. It was exactly the same texture as Hermione’s. Not that he’d ever touched Hermione’s hair. But it looked the same.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered, watching the strands curl around his thick, calloused fingers. "Yeah, you all… er, did a good job with that."

Unbidden, an image flashed through his mind of all that hair wrapped up in his fist.

"And we shaved each others' pussies, too," Lily announced, matter-of-fact as could be.

Charlie dropped Rose’s hair like it had burned his fingers and pressed the pillow more securely over his groin with both hands, slamming his eyes shut. "You… you _what?_ "

"Shaved each other’s pussies," Roxy repeated. "But that kind of went along with talking about boys."

"Well, one boy in particular," Rose whispered in his ear.

"Man, rather," Roxy whispered in his other ear.

Rose sucked his earlobe between her lips and let go with a wet sound. "Guess who."

Rose and Roxy. Roxy and Rose. They were always trouble when they got together.

And Charlie didn’t have to guess who. He had heard them earlier. Apparently all of Harry’s fireplaces were connected, and somehow Charlie had caught a few moments of their conversation earlier that night through the floo. Well, he hadn’t heard his _name_. But he’d heard them talking about some impressively dirty stuff. He’d only listened for a brief moment because, for Merlin’s sake, he was their uncle, and—

"Girls, please," he rasped, trying again to wriggle away from their hands. "You've gotta know how inappropriate this is."

But Charlie knew they didn’t think of him as anything like a real uncle. More like a much older cousin. Unlike their fathers, he wasn’t married. He didn’t have children. And he only saw them all once or twice a year. Maybe not even that much. 

No, wait. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he trying to justify this? 

Granted, he didn’t have a lot of brainpower left; most of it had gone straight to his groin. Any remaining train of thought was in danger of derailment due to Rose’s tongue against his jaw… "Girls." … Lily’s fingers scratching through the wiry hair on his chest… "Don't." … Lucy’s nails tracing circles on the inside of his knee, working upwards… "Oi!" … Roxy picking up one of his hands and slipping his forefinger between her lips… Charlie opened his eyes and watched it disappear into her mouth, watched her cheeks hollow… _fuck_.

"We won't tell if you don't," Lily said, her voice all seriousness, her brown eyes wide.

Lucy gave him a coy smile. "Rose even managed to shave a little heart shape into Lily's pubes. Show him, Lily."

Charlie’s heart rate tripled in apprehension, even as desire slammed through his spinal cord and straight to his cock. "Oh gods, no," he begged, looking back and forth between Lucy and Lily. All this touching was one thing. Actually seeing his niece’s naked twat was quite another. "Lily. _Don't_." 

But she was already lifting herself to her knees, raising the lacy hem of her nightie and tucking it under her chin. Charlie couldn’t have looked away if he’d had Gryffindor's sword to his head. She eased her strappy knickers down just far enough for Charlie to see the perfect little heart shape on her mound, carefully shaven into the dark red hair.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

They were all giggling. They were giggling at _him_. Probably because his mouth was wide open.

He swallowed.

"That’s just Lils, though," Roxy said, nipping at his jaw. "The rest of us are hairless as newborn babes."

"You've gotta stop," Charlie demanded, that image sizzling through the back of his mind. It wasn’t like _he_ could stop them, right? All right, he supposed he _could_ stop them. And he should. He clenched his jaw as Lucy’s hand moved even farther up his thigh, and again he tightened his hold on the pillow. "Why are you doing this?"

Lily pulled her knickers back up and smoothed her nightie back down, but it didn't matter. Her young body looked even more tempting hidden beneath it. The material was white and practically sheer. Charlie could see the outline of her tiny white knickers underneath. 

Lily flattened her palms against his abdomen, leaning in next to Rose. "Because it's my birthday, Uncle Charlie," she whispered, eyes gleaming.

"Your birthday was last week," Charlie corrected her.

"Close enough." Her knees moved closer to him on the bed. "Know what I want for my eighteenth birthday?"

Charlie wet his lips. "I'm guessing it's not tickets to see the Cannons."

Rose and Roxy laughed at that. "You think?" Roxy said.

Lily wasn't laughing. She was still staring at him with that set jaw that looked so much like his baby sister's. The smile in her eyes, though, was her own — pure Lily Luna. "I want _you_ ," she whispered to him.

"Lily," Charlie sighed. Despite the others' hands still toying with him, the room seemed to narrow to Lily. Somehow, Charlie had never thought she would grow up. Maybe because he didn't want her to. She was the youngest. If the baby was eighteen, then he was… definitely not getting any younger. "That's not—"

"I've always wanted you, Uncle Charlie," Lily interrupted him. "And I knew you'd be like this about it." She dropped her gaze to his chest. "So Rose and Roxy and Lucy offered to help me make it happen." She gave a small shrug. "Really, I don't see what the problem is. We do this kind of thing with each other all the time."

Charlie bit the inside of his jaw at the thought of them in the girls' dorms at Hogwarts, kissing each other and grinding against each other and Godric only knew what else. 

"Can't you see it?" Rose whispered in his ear as though reading his thoughts.

Against his will, Charlie’s hips jerked, making Lucy’s nails graze his balls beneath the pillow. With great effort, he suppressed a moan.

"Rose. Roxy," Lily said, her face finally breaking into a full grin. "Why don’t you show Uncle Charlie what you two like to do?"

Rose smiled, climbing over Charlie to get to Roxy. "You mean this?" Roxy asked, pulling Rose into a close embrace.

And then they were kissing.

Charlie gaped. Merlin, they were gorgeous. And they went at each other so softly. To Charlie’s surprise, Rose led the kiss, cradling Roxy’s head in her hands and working her fingers through Roxy’s short hair. Roxy responded by dragging Rose’s lingerie up over her hips, and Charlie _did_ moan at that because Rose was wearing an absolute mockery of knickers. There was one single black strap of satin cutting through the crack of her arse, and Charlie couldn’t remember the last time he saw such firm little globes of flesh in person. He caught himself just before his hand rose to palm them.

Lily snuggled up to his side where Rose had been moments before. "You can touch them, you know," she said, running her fingertips over and over the tribal sun tattoo on his right pectoral.

"No," Charlie said, shaking his head. But his fingers twitched from wanting to, and he couldn’t look away.

"Yes, you can," Lily whispered.

Rose and Roxy broke the kiss just long enough to pull their lingerie tops off and toss them aside, and then they were right back at it — pale, freckled skin against mocha. But Charlie’s attention was diverted when Lucy’s hand finally slipped under the pillow and wrapped around his cock.

"Lucy! Stop, sweetheart," he protested half-heartedly.

"Don’t stop, Lucy," Lily commanded. "In fact, let’s get rid of that pillow."

Charlie hung onto the pillow. He couldn’t… he just _couldn’t_ do that… couldn’t look down and watch Lucy’s hand pumping his shaft.

"Uncle Charlie," Lily said in a sing-song voice, appearing to relish the wrongness of that moniker, "we’ll tie you up if we have to."

It was an empty threat. They could try, yes, but he wrangled dragons for a living, and his upper body strength was immense. He could probably snap any of their bonds with a thought, and they knew it.

Charlie tried not to thrust into Lucy’s fist. He assessed the situation. One niece already had her hand on his very erect penis. Two nieces were already making out to one side. A fourth niece was gently tugging at his forearm in an attempt to get him to relinquish the pillow. 

Obviously they meant business. And they were already in the dragon’s lair here, weren’t they?

He let go of the pillow with a heavy sigh, and Lily pulled it away. And there he was, totally bared to these eager women, whom he still remembered as little girls.

"Ooh! Roxy, Rose, look at him," Lily said.

They turned to look, still enfolded in each others’ arms, lips swollen from their kissing. "So thick," Rose said, licking said lips.

Roxy chuckled, pinching Rose’s arse. "Yep. You can’t wait to feel that big cock splitting you in two, can you, Rosie?”

Lily and Lucy giggled, but Rose’s eyelids grew heavy, and she sagged against Roxy. Charlie was torn between watching Rose and watching the motion of Lucy’s hand on him.

"Rose likes it rough," Roxy explained. As if to punctuate the statement, she grabbed the back waistband of Rose’s knickers and yanked hard. Rose squealed.

Yes, that was the bit of conversation he had overheard. How much Rose liked it hard and rough… and other things. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been meant to overhear.

"That so?" Charlie said softly, barely recognizing his own voice. He was transfixed by the way her back bowed as Roxy tugged on her knickers. A vision flashed through his mind of his palm coming down on those firm arse cheeks, leaving behind a rose-pink handprint.

He was distracted from the thought when Lucy’s hand left his cock. His gaze met hers as she removed every piece of her lingerie and knelt over his legs, all young, pale perfection. Her blond hair — a mystery to everyone, considering Audrey was dark-skinned and dark-haired — spilled over her shoulders like water.

Charlie looked between all of them. They were all so tiny. He could have put two of them back-to-back, and they wouldn't have made up the girth of his upper torso. And their little waists… gods, he just knew he could fit his hands right around Lucy’s waist, and he bet his fingers would even overlap…. 

He watched, frozen, as Lucy bent down and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. "Fuck."

Lily giggled at him. Roxy and Rose giggled through their renewed kissing. Lucy giggled only briefly and then swallowed him all the way down.

Charlie hissed through his clenched teeth. For fuck's sake, he was fifty-four years old. He'd had plenty of head in his lifetime. There was no reason for him to be so on edge from just a few seconds of Lucy bobbing her pink mouth up and down on him. But he was. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten.

"Don’t close your eyes, Uncle Charlie," Lily said when he tried to do just that. "Lucy wants you to watch her work your cock."

"Oh, gods," Charlie bit out.

"And Rose and Roxy want you to watch them, too," Lily added. Charlie turned to find their hands roaming freely over each other — plucking a nipple here, massaging curves there, fingers dipping between each others’ legs. "They've been wanting to give you a show for so long. They've done this for Louis, too, you know."

Charlie grinded his teeth. "Huh," was all he could manage to say because he’d really had no idea his nieces were so… every bit as perverted as he was, apparently.

"Yeah," Lily went on ruthlessly. "But Louis didn't get to fuck them. He just had to sit back and wank while they got each other off. But you're going to get to fuck both of them tonight." She paused and slipped one of her fingers between his lips. " _You're going to get to fuck all of us._ "

Charlie jerked his head back. "Lily, I’m not… I can’t…"

"Then we’ll just have to fuck _you_ ," she said. Sweet Lily Luna. The baby.

Charlie couldn’t help it. He thrust at that, sending his cock deep into Lucy’s throat.

"S-sorry!" Charlie stuttered — _What the hell? He never stuttered._ — but Lucy didn’t flinch or do anything but moan in apparent pleasure.

"Don’t worry about Lucy," Lily said with a chuckle. "She loves sucking cock. She used to practice on bananas." Lily’s finger once again penetrated Charlie’s lips before she added, "She has practically _zero_ gag reflex at this point."

Charlie groaned. There was just too much to take in. Lucy deep-throating him like a champ… Lily saying such filthy things and fucking his mouth with her tiny finger… Rose and Roxy still on their knees next to them, still going at each other, their breathing getting more ragged now….

"Uncle Charlie?" Lily prodded him.

"Hmm?" he hummed helplessly around her finger.

"Kiss me."

Charlie pulled off of Lily’s finger and studied her lips. He watched her tongue sneak out to wet them, but she made no move to initiate the kiss, and Charlie knew she wouldn’t. Gods, she was such a sweet little thing. And yes, he wanted to kiss her. 

He leaned up and barely touched his lips to Lily’s. Just a taste. Her breath was light and sweet as her namesake, and before Charlie realized what he was doing, he had lifted his hands to frame her face. "Charlie," she whispered, and he wrapped his lips around her pouting bottom lip, cutting her off, his whole world narrowed momentarily to her mouth. He changed the angle and slipped his tongue between her lips.

Lily’s hands flew to his head, too, nails scratching his scalp. She was _delicious_ , kissing him back like he was the only man in the world, like they had all the time in the world. 

He should have felt much guiltier than he did. Instead he kissed and kissed her, his hips working his cock into Lucy’s welcoming mouth, the bed dipping and then — oh fuck, more hands all over him again.

"How’s he taste?" Roxy’s throaty voice asked.

Lily pulled away slowly, licking her lips. "Not bad," she whispered.

"I want some," Roxy said, and Charlie turned to find her staring down at him with a smirk. 

"Do you?" Charlie teased her, now borne along on pure adrenaline, his blood soaring through his veins.

Roxy answered by grasping his jaw none-too-gently and covering his mouth with hers. She was the complete opposite of Lily — aggressive and vocal — and Charlie liked that, too. It reminded him of her mother, a little spitfire who’d outflown experienced Chasers the last year he’d captained the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Charlie kissed Roxy back just as fiercely, matching her groans with his own as he felt another pair of lips rhythmically mouth their way down his torso. 

No. _No._ It was out of the question that Rose and Lucy were planning to take turns with his cock. But just as he thought it, the bed shifted again. And just as one mouth left his cock and moved to his balls, another sunk right back down onto him.

Charlie broke the kiss. He _had_ to look. It wasn’t every day a man had two women go for his dick at the same time. He didn’t care _who_ they were. He had to watch it, and Roxy let him, her mouth moving to his neck. He glanced at Lily, who was watching Rose and Lucy with the same fascination he felt.

"I think they want to eat you up, Uncle Charlie," Lily said with a chuckle.

Rose smiled around his cock. Charlie just watched, speechless, as she and Lucy took turns licking and sucking on him and fondling his balls, his cock disappearing into one mouth and then the other over and over again. Roxy bent to scrape her teeth over his nipple.

"Well?" Lily nudged him. "What do you think?"

Charlie swallowed, his throat dry from panting. "I think…" What the hell she did _think_ he thought? He thought he was the luckiest man in the world. And he realized they were acting partly out of sympathy for what they saw as a harmless, pathetic old man. He closed his eyes and laughed, every bit of his body awash in sensation. "I think you are four very naughty little girls."

Roxy licked a stripe over his collarbone and up across his Adam’s apple. "We could be a lot naughtier," she said.

"Oh, I believe it," Charlie replied. He looked down at Rose and Lucy, who pressed their lips around either side of his cock, urging him to thrust between them, and he did. His hips pumped gently, sending his swollen shaft through the slick glide of their lips over and over again.

He could have watched them do that for days.

Instead, Lily tenderly took him by the jaw and closed her mouth over his again. Then Roxy kissed him. Then Lily. Then one mouth was closing over his cock. Then another. Bloody hell, it was torture and bliss, all in one, over and over again.

Mostly bliss.

All right, it was _all_ bliss.

"Oi! Lucy," Roxy said at last.

Lucy let his cock slip out of her mouth with a wet sound as Rose’s tongue crept lower beneath his balls. "Mmm?" Lucy said.

"Are you going to ride him or what?"

If possible, Charlie’s heart thumped even more quickly.

Lucy giggled. "Yeah," she said in her high, almost shrill voice. "It made me so wet, sucking on his cock."

"Told you," Lily said. She seemed to be fighting against rolling her eyes.

"Wanna feel, Uncle Charlie?" Lucy asked unnecessarily.

Charlie let go of a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. "Whatever you want, sweetheart," he said. What else was he supposed to say at this point?

"Come here, Rose," Lily said, holding out her hand. Rose crawled out of her knickers and up the bed, now entirely nude, and snuggled up beside Lily, who, of the four of them, was the only one still ‘dressed.’ In the loosest sense of that term, of course. Rose’s hand caressed Lily’s breasts almost idly through the thin material of the negligee.

Apparently, they all intended to just lie or kneel there and watch Lucy impale herself on their Uncle Charlie’s cock.

Not that Charlie’s eyes weren’t glued to Lucy, too, as she straddled him. She didn’t take him in hand, just slid herself back and forth over his length, closing her eyes and moaning. She was so wet that Charlie could _hear_ the motion.

"Well go on, Luce," Rose said. "You’re not the only one who wants a turn, you know."

Lucy didn’t seem to like being rushed, but nonetheless she lifted herself up and positioned Charlie. He watched in helpless wonder as she started sinking down, his cock slowly disappearing into her stretched, pink hole. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her mouth still formed around the word even several moments after it left her mouth.

It was… there were no words for it. Charlie had had his fair share of sex in his lifetime, but damn if he didn’t just want to grab Lucy’s hips and start pumping away at her tight cunt like a teenager. He fisted his hands in the sheets and watched her shaven lips meet the wiry red hair at his groin.

After a few very long moments, she finally started to move. Where Charlie would have thrust in and out, she buried him all the way and rocked her hips back and forth, undoubtedly working that tender spot just behind her clit. She looked absolutely glorious, working for her pleasure like that.

"We drew tail twigs to see who would go first," Lily admitted with a giggle. "Though Roxy thinks Luce cheated."

"I saw her snap it!" Roxy swore.

"So after some consideration," Rose added, "we decided that Lucy could get your cock first. But Roxy would get your mouth first."

Charlie was so engrossed in Lucy’s movements that it took a moment to register. When he looked at Roxy, she was biting her lip in a decidedly un-Roxanne fashion. Without even pausing to think, Charlie swatted the remaining pillow out from behind his head and laid out flat, reaching for Roxy. "Come here, love," he whispered to her with a smile. "Come here and have a seat."

Charlie Weasley _loved_ eating pussy.

Roxy moved at once to comply, bracing her smooth thighs on either side of his head. She smelled divine as she settled over him — female musk combined with whatever vanilla-scented stuff they’d all used on their soft skin. Charlie reached up and ran one finger back and forth through her lips, smearing her wetness. And when he couldn’t wait another second, he stuck out his tongue and sampled her.

Roxy jumped and swore at the contact, falling forward slightly with her hands on his chest.

"Mmm," Charlie purred, doing it again and again. She was exotic nectar, sticky and tangy, and Charlie lapped it up even as she oozed more onto his eager tongue. No one was talking now. Charlie had no idea what Rose and Lily were doing. He was entirely lost in the slick heat of these gorgeous creatures striving over his body. 

Lucy’s hips rolled faster and faster. Charlie curled his fingers around Roxy’s legs and dined off of her dripping cunt. The room was quiet except for the sounds of the creaking bed and soft moans and the _smack_ of wet flesh. Then—

"Fuck, that’s hot," Rose’s voice said.

Charlie couldn’t have agreed more. He didn’t know how long they went on like that. Every now and then, Roxy would tense and shake as though she was going to come, but it wasn’t until Charlie slipped two fingers inside her and started working them in unison with his mouth that she really started bucking above him.

"Oh, bloody hell," she panted. "This is bloody brilliant."

Charlie could hear Rose laughing, although it was muffled as Roxy’s thighs tightened around his head.

"Gonna come, Roxy?" Rose replied.

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh fuck, Charlie, oh fuck."

Charlie kept up the same rhythm and pressure. Roxy started trembling so hard that it vibrated the bed at his shoulders, and then Charlie felt it. Her whole pelvis tightened, and her gorgeous cunt clamped down on his fingers. He flattened his tongue against her clit and let her ride out her climax all over his face.

The words that came out of Roxy’s mouth might have put some of his fellow Reserve colleagues to shame.

She finally eased herself off of him, but Charlie didn’t have time to catch his breath before Lily started kissing him like she wanted to harvest every drop of Roxy’s juices from his mouth. Charlie groaned, shoving his hand into Lily’s sweet-smelling hair. "You like that?" he rasped when she paused to breathe. "You like that taste?"

In reply, Lily stuck out her tongue and licked a wide trail from one side of his jaw to the other.

Merlin’s balls, it was almost too much. Especially considering Lucy was about to ride him through the mattress. Charlie lifted himself onto his forearms as Lily worked her lips down his neck. Lucy’s head was thrown back, the entire pale column of her torso flushed and sweating, pert tits bouncing.

"I think Lucy's going to come, too" Rose said.

"Doubt she’ll come without this," Roxy replied.

Charlie turned to find Roxy holding up a large pink dildo. "Bloody hell, you brought _toys_?" he exclaimed. 

"Of course," Roxy replied with a shrug. "We fuck Lucy all the time with this."

Lucy bit her lip and whimpered. Charlie didn’t want to state the obvious, but Lucy was already fucking herself pretty good. Not that he was complaining.

"She likes it in her mouth, too," Lily whispered into his ear.

Yeah, they’d already established that much, but… _oh fuck_. Charlie swallowed a groan.

"Shall you do the honors? Or shall I?" Rose asked.

Charlie’s head whipped around to meet Rose’s eye, only to realize the question was directed at Roxy, who was handing Rose the dildo. The _pink_ dildo.

"Go for it," Roxy replied. "I’ll take care of her hands."

Charlie watched in amazement as Roxy moved behind Lucy. She grabbed Lucy’s wrists and pinned them behind her back, earning a high-pitched squeal from Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Rose said with a laborious sigh, brandishing the dildo in Lucy’s face. Lucy’s eyes were wide as Galleons, her lips swollen and red from biting them. "Such a little cockslut. Monopolizing Uncle Charlie’s cock like that, and it’s not even enough for you, is it?"

Lucy started to shake her head, but Rose fisted a hand tightly in her hair, and with a mumbled _Open up_ , stuffed her mouth full of the fake cock. Lucy purred like a kitten and rode Charlie harder. He just lay there gaping. 

"That’s it," Rose said in her most patronizing tone of voice, "just like that. Don’t sell yourself short, Luce. We know how deep you can take it. And now Uncle Charlie knows, too." Lucy moaned. "Yeah, now Uncle Charlie knows exactly what a greedy little whore his niece is."

"Be nice, Rose," said Charlie instinctively.

Rose laughed at him. "Lucy loves it," she said. "She’s always going on about how much she wants a big cock in every hole. Teaching her a lesson." Lucy whimpered. "That’s right. Dirty girl. What do you think your daddy would say, if he knew that?"

Lucy started to shake, her nostrils flaring as she strove for air around the enormous dildo.

"Rose," Charlie snapped, really hoping they were talking about a ‘daddy’ in the figurative sense here. 

"He’d say you were a naughty little girl who needed to get tied up and given a good, hard spanking, wouldn’t he?" Rose continued, ignoring Charlie. "He’d say he was going to spread your legs good and wide and whack that naughty little bum until you promised to be a good girl. Promised to take it like a champ, any way he wanted to give it to you. Maybe even get some of his buddies to give you a working over." Lucy was practically squealing. Charlie was speechless. "That's right, Luce. He'd call his buddies over, and they'd pummel every hole while he just stood there and watched his little princess get used like a fuck toy. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Yeah, you’d probably even take four at one time, wouldn’t you? One in your mouth and one in your arse and two hard cocks ramming that filthy cunt, that’s it, fucking it silly, you'd be stretched so wide, you'd be gaping open by the time they were done with you, you'd be—"

Charlie didn’t hear the rest of what Rose said because Lucy was coming so hard that Charlie could feel it all the way to his balls. Her whole body thrashed with the force of it, Lucy shouting over every one of her spasms. 

Roxy let go of Lucy’s arms and plopped down at Charlie’s side. "So high maintenance," she muttered with a smirk.

Lily seemed to have other ideas about it. "That was so hot, Lucy," she said, her tone almost reverential.

Lucy’s shouts turned into huffs of relieved laughter, and Charlie felt laughter bubble up inside him, too. Rose was nuzzling Lucy’s neck, telling her what a good girl she was, and how sexy, and Charlie was strangely moved by the whole scene.

Still hard as a rock, though.

"Damn, Charlie," Roxy said, "you’ve got some serious stamina, eh?"

"Told you he would," Lily said. As soon as Lucy lifted off of his cock, Lily’s hand wrapped around it. "I bet he could go all night long like this."

Charlie chuckled. He didn’t want to break it to them that his stamina probably had a bit to do with his age. Or maybe they knew. He ran a heavy hand over his face. He wouldn’t mind getting off at some point, of course. 

Lucy plopped down on the other side of Lily, throwing her arm over her head and looking like she, on the other hand, was done for. But Charlie felt he could take little credit for that.

Once again, Lily began kissing him, her hand working his cock leisurely. As the kiss deepened, she crawled on top of him. And as much as Charlie had enjoyed Lucy’s enthusiasm, he loved the sensual way Lily rubbed against him. He loved the way the sheer white fabric of her lingerie dragged over his sweaty chest. Her weight felt like nothing on top of him, and he ran his hands all over her body, marveling at how small she was.

"Oi! Lils!" Roxy exclaimed. "I think Uncle Charlie’s been on his back long enough."

"Yeah, share, why don’t you?" Rose said.

"All right, all right!" Lily said, giving him one last delicious grind of her hips before lifting herself off of him. She tugged on his hand, encouraging him to rise into a kneeling position.

Rose and Roxy were on him at once. Roxy wrapped her arms around him from behind, fitting her body right up against his. And Rose… ah, Rose. She knelt in front of him, all curves and wild hair, her fingers curling around his cock. Charlie didn’t even stop to think about it. He just stuffed his hands into all that hair and pulled her in for a kiss. 

It was fucking amazing, soft female skin and curves pressed against him from all around. Charlie groaned at the sensation, his hips pumping between them automatically. Forward into Rose’s hand and backwards against Roxy’s wet mound. Their hands were everywhere — in his hair, tweaking his nipples, scratching up his thighs and down his arms, working his shaft. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, and Roxy immediately turned his head to kiss him from behind. 

Before long, _his_ hands were everywhere, too. He palmed Rose’s full breasts and bent to suck the hard nipples between his lips. He reached around and pulled Roxy closer, feeling her grind against his thigh. He slipped his fingers between Rose’s legs and panted into the crook of her neck.

All he could think about was getting inside them. Either of them. Both of them. Roxy was climbing him like a tree from behind, and Rose was moaning like a whore, her back arched and tits in his face … and it was driving Charlie crazy. He licked straight up Rose’s chest, up her neck, right up to her ear and bit out, "Turn around."

"Oh _fuck yeah_ ," Rose croaked, obeying at once. She pressed her arse up against him, the cleft perfectly nuzzling his cock.

"That’s it," he whispered in her ear. He reached his hand around her, slipping two fingers around her soaked clit. "You wanna get fucked?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Fuck yes."

"Tell Roxy to come here," Charlie whispered. Part of him felt sick — giving orders like that, wanting what he wanted — but the greater part of him was so turned on he couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t think about anything else.

"Roxy," Rose panted, gesturing wildly with her hand. "Come here, come here."

"Tell her to get under you," Charlie whispered.

"Get under me, Roxy," she said.

Roxy obeyed as though she had been waiting all night for the order, laying herself out at Rose’s knees, legs spread obscenely wide. Charlie could smell them both. The whole room smelled of sex now, sharp and primal. He inhaled deeply.

"Now bend down and straddle her," Charlie whispered. He sucked her earlobe between his lips and let go, adding through his teeth, "And grind."

He sat back on his haunches to watch. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lily and Lucy move closer, but his eyes were glued to Roxy and Rose. 

The show they put on for him surpassed his wildest expectations. Both of them had their legs spread so he could see, and there they were, pretty as a picture, cunt-to-cunt. Charlie idly stroked his cock, feeling it leaking precome. Their hooded clits rubbed and rubbed against each other… their little shaven pussies soaked and glistening… their cuntholes winking at him as their hips moved. Before Charlie even knew was he was doing, his palm had come down on Rose’s arse. 

"Oh hell yeah," he heard Lucy say.

"More," he demanded, giving Rose another swat. "Naughty little girls."

Roxy made these panting, moaning noises. "Just like that," Rose said. Charlie didn’t know if she was talking to him or Roxy, and he didn’t care. He gave her another swat. And another, until she yelped and shouted his name.

"What is it, Rosie?" he asked, voice extra gentle. "What do you want?" But before she could answer, Charlie struck her — very lightly, and very carefully, and just with the tips of his fingers — right against her sopping wet slit.

"That!" she shouted. "Just like that. Please."

"Yeah, I know you want that," Charlie teased her, doing it again, but even more lightly. That was what he’d overheard. "Come here," he said, giving her a gentle tug on the ankle. 

Rose scrambled to comply, getting on her knees and elbows with her face between Roxy’s legs. Roxy raised up on her forearms, watching them both with wide eyes. Then Charlie pushed Rose’s hair out of the way and whispered, "You make Roxy moan. And I’m going to work on doing the same to you."

Charlie Weasley was a nice guy. Yeah, he looked rough. He knew he looked like the type that would throw a girl around and give it to her hard. But he wasn’t, and it always made him a little uneasy to play up to that fantasy. Add in the fact that this was George and Ron’s daughters spread out in front of him, and it was no surprise his conscience gave a guilty twitch.

But he knew they wanted this — he’d heard them say it — and Rose was so wet when he cupped his fingers over her pussy that he pushed all other thoughts way down. He pulled his hand back and then struck, harder than he had before, aiming right for her swollen lips, very careful not to strike her sensitive clit. The sound reverberated, mingling with Rose and Roxy's moans. He struck again, this time aiming for that little patch of skin between her cunt and her arsehole. Rose whimpered.

"Helga’s tits, this is hot," Lucy said from somewhere off to the side.

Charlie ignored it, giving Rose another strike, lighter this time. Then another, a little harder. "Does that naughty quim get you into trouble, Rosie?" he asked, his voice more gentle than his next strike.

"So much," she panted. "So much trouble."

"I bet it does," Charlie said, flattening his fingers against her lips and stroking her. He watched, almost painfully aroused, as she bucked back against his hand. "And what should I do about that, sweetheart?"

There was silence for a long moment. Charlie’s hand paused. Rose’s mouth paused over Roxy. All three of them breathed heavily.

"Bloody hell, Charlie," Roxy said at last, squirming, "Fuck her brains out."

"Rose?" he whispered, slipping the tip of one finger inside her.

"Yes. _Yes_ ," she whinged, "Fuck me."

Charlie might have been a nice guy, and he might have been a relatively gentle sort of bloke. But he was a hot-blooded man like any other, and when he saw a woman on her hands and knees, back arched and dripping wet, ready to take him in, the only thought in his mind was stuffing her full of his cock. So he wasted no time lining himself up. Then, holding Rose steady with a hand around her hip, he eased into all that tight, slick heat.

It was so good. So much better than any other position. He wrapped an arm around Rose, gently squeezing a breast, and buried himself as far as he could, his hips making little circles so he could feel her around every inch of his shaft. It took everything he had to hold back.

"How… how’s she feel, Charlie?" Roxy stuttered, thrusting her hips against Rose’s face.

"Nice and tight," Charlie replied, moaning when Rose bucked back against him. "So fucking good." He felt like he didn’t have enough hands for everything he wanted to touch. Rose’s hair was all over the place, and he wanted access to her neck, her ear. He wanted… Merlin help him, he wanted to grab a handful of her hair and go for it.

"Lily. Come here, love," Charlie said.

She was right there at his side in a second, her gaze fixed on the slide of Charlie’s cock in and out of Rose.

"Give me your hand," he said, and once he had it, he moved it between Rose’s legs. "Will you touch Rose for me?"

"Oh, I can do better than that," Lily replied, reaching between _his_ legs with her other hand and gently fondling his balls.

Charlie bit into his lip. "Perfect," he said. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve this — or what price he’d pay for it later — but it was fucking brilliant. He gathered Rose’s hair into a tail and wound it around one of his fists. "Perfect," he repeated as he started a slow rhythm with his hips.

He stared down at the sight before him. They were absolutely beautiful. Roxy’s chest heaved, her dark brown nipples pointing straight up. The bedcovers were a wreck beneath them, and she grasped handfuls and hung on, messing them up even more. And Rose’s arse was a perfect little heart, teasing him to go faster, fuck her harder.

"Well?" Lily said, out of nowhere.

Charlie looked over at her. "Well what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, aren’t you going to call Rose a slut?"

Rose moaned beneath him at the mention of it.

"Er…" Damn, they really got into this dirty talk stuff, didn’t they? Normally Charlie wasn’t one to talk dirty. It wasn’t that he had anything against it. He could obviously bark a few orders here and there, drop a few ‘f’ bombs. He didn’t mind calling them naughty girls. But calling his twenty-year-old niece a slut? "I can’t… I couldn’t."

"Why not?" Lily asked. "It’s easy. And Rose loves it."

"I don’t…" Charlie swallowed. He supposed it couldn’t be more wrong than the fact that his dick was steady working her slit open. And it definitely couldn’t be more wrong than the fact that he was loving every second of it.

"Just call her a slut!" Lily said, looking at him like he was ridiculous.

Charlie looked down at Rose. "Slut," he tried, but predictably, it came out sounding really lame.

"No, Uncle Charlie, you’ve got to _own_ it," Lily instructed him.

Maybe it helped if there was a modifier. "Dirty slut," he tried again, but it still sounded… not sexy at all. Roxy laughed. So did Lucy, from wherever she was.

Lily gave a laborious sigh and lifted her hand from his balls, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Uncle Charlie," she said, "you have to mean it."

"But I don’t."

"And it’s obvious. Come on. Dig in deep. We know there’s a tough guy in there somewhere."

"Oi!" Charlie protested. "Dragons?"

"Exactly," Lily said, her face lighting up. "She’s a naughty dragon, and you’ve got to teach her a lesson."

"Are you crazy?" That was wrong on so many levels, but mostly because, "Nobody teaches dragons a lesson."

"Oh good grief, Charlie, use your imagination," Roxy said. Rose giggled. "You do have an imagination, don’t you?"

"Of course I have an imagination!" Charlie yelled. He was starting to get a little upset. He was supposed to be the experienced one here. And his imagination was just fine. 

"Oh yeah?" Lily prodded him. "Prove it."

Charlie looked down at Rose. And no, she wasn’t a slut. But maybe she did look a little slutty right now. But he couldn’t… he just couldn’t….

"Oh, forget it, Lils," Rose said, momentarily breaking from her feast. "Some blokes just don’t have it in them. Just work your hand harder."

Oh yeah? She thought he didn’t have it in him, did she? Clenching his jaw, Charlie tightened his grip on her hair and bent over her, pumping his cock a little harder. "You’re a greedy little slut, Rose," he said, "and… and if you don’t get that arse higher in the air for me, I’ll… I’ll make you."

The effect was instantaneous. Rose’s spine bowed, and she clenched around him and started bouncing back against him to get more.

"What do you know?" Lily said, and Charlie could hear the smile in her voice. "A natural."

"You like that, Rosie?" he whispered, so that only she could hear him. "You like that Uncle Charlie’s going to make you take his cock until you don’t know which way is up?" Charlie felt somewhat disgusted as the words left his mouth. Was that going too far? Yet underneath the disgust, there was a swell of fresh arousal.

Rose moaned, abandoning Roxy, but Charlie pressed her head down. "Nobody told you to stop licking that twat, slut," he said, and now he was starting to get into it. He didn’t mean a word of it. But he realized he didn’t have to. He just had to sound like he did.

He was well rewarded for his efforts when Rose started fucking herself on his cock like there was no tomorrow. "That’s it," he whispered. "Bounce on it. Take that cock nice and deep. The whole thing. I heard you talking about it, you know. How much you wanted to get fucked raw. Spanked. Your hair pulled." He obliged her on the latter, just enough to earn him a whimper. He could feel Lily’s fingers working Rose’s clit, occasionally brushing against his shaft. "You deserve it, too, don’t you, for being such a shameless slut? Yeah, that’s right. You _need_ it, you naughty thing. And… and I should make you work for it." 

Charlie didn’t even know what he was talking about now. He was just saying whatever trash he could think of. "No, I should make you _beg_ for it. Not that you’re in any position to do that right now. But I can just hear you. _Please, Uncle Charlie, please fuck me harder._ Or maybe… maybe you’d be begging me to stop, is that it? Well, I wouldn’t. I’d just keep on pounding you senseless and hope you got the message." He had no idea where that came from. It didn't even make any sense, but it made Rose squeal. "That’s right, even if you told me to stop, I’d just keep going." 

The funny thing was that he wasn’t even fucking her hard. In his experience, women didn’t really want that. They just wanted to be fucked steady, and from the right angle, and with the right auxiliary touches — and apparently with the right words whispered in their ears — and their bodies would sing. 

Rose’s body was singing. Her legs shook, and her hole tightened. Charlie held her hips still with his free hand and kept up a steady rhythm. Apparently, Lily was doing a great job with her hand. 

"That’s it, sweetheart," Charlie went on, "and you could cry and scream, and I’d just keep going, just like this." 

Rose pulled away from Roxy, fully engrossed in what Charlie was saying and doing to her. Roxy looked up at them, wide-eyed, lips curling up at the corners. 

"Yeah, I’d keep right on going, keep right on fucking you," Charlie whispered, "ramming you full of cock… I know what you want, you dirty girl… I know you want me to tear that pussy up…" She tightened even more around him. "I know you wanna come, don’t you?"

"Wanna come," Rose gasped. 

"I know you do. Come on. Come all over my cock like a big girl. That's it, show me what a naughty little fuckslut you are… come on, come on…"

And oh, she did. Charlie felt her clamp down on him — so sweet, like she wanted to hang on to his cock forever — and then the spasms started. Rose cried out, thrusting back at him with each spasm. With an answering groan, Charlie wrapped his arms around her and hauled her back into his lap. It was glorious. He could’ve come himself, _would’ve_ come, if he hadn’t bit into his lip and held himself back with everything he had. 

"Gods, you sweet, sweet thing, you sexy thing," he mumbled now, lips moving all over her neck and shoulder. He was mindless with need. He could have stretched her right back out and laid into her.

But once again, Lily was kissing him. She knelt in front of Rose and wrapped her arms around both of them, kissing Charlie over Rose’s shoulder. She broke off momentarily when Rose squirmed off of Charlie’s cock and out from between them, but then her lips were right back on his.

And then it was just Lily. Just Lily again, still in that white lingerie, rubbing herself against him and kissing him and making him feel like he was eighteen again, too. Charlie pulled back to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against hers, staring down at that sheer white fabric that had been teasing him all night. He grasped the hem in his fists and sighed. He felt like a brute, holding that delicate material in his thick, calloused hands, but he couldn’t let go.

"Take it off me," Lily whispered to him. Then, with a kiss against his jaw, she added, "Go on."

He could feel the others touching him, but all he could focus on was Lily. Holding his breath, Charlie shoved the hem of her lingerie top up, working it over her head and arms. When it was off, he held on to it dumbly, staring at what he’d uncovered… pert breasts, the top curves covered in freckles… petal-pink nipples… tiny waist….

Overcome, Charlie tossed the garment aside and scooped Lily up in his arms, laying her flat on her back beneath him and easing his weight down on top of her. "You sweet thing," he muttered mindlessly, his mouth working wetly down her chest, lips plucking her nipples into peaks.

"Lily's not as sweet as you might think," Rose said, stretching out beside them.

Lucy giggled, stretching out on the other side and toying with Lily's hair.

"Know what she said she wanted, Uncle Charlie?" Rose went on.

But before he could guess, Charlie felt nails scratching lightly down his back. He arched at the touch. Those small hands moved down, squeezing and massaging his arse. Spreading his cheeks. He froze. He felt a breath ghost against his pucker. And then Roxy ran the flat of her tongue from his ball sack all the way up the crack of his arse.

Charlie hissed through his teeth, hips automatically bucking back to get more. 

Lily watched him with a curious smile. "I told you he'd be into it," she said.

Charlie fisted the bedcovers. He had to hang onto something. Roxy's tongue flicked over his arsehole again and again, the tip teasing him, just barely breaching him. Every swipe of her tongue went straight to his cock. He pushed back against her, his heavy cock dragging over the soaked crotch of Lily's knickers. 

Without realizing what he was doing, Charlie rose to his hands and knees over Lily. Her hand wrapped around his cock just as Roxy's tongue delved into him, and he cried out at the combined sensations.

"Oh, I'd say he's into it," Rose teased. "Work a finger in there, Roxy."

"Oh fuck," Charlie cursed. 

"Now you're getting the picture," Rose said.

Lily's hand was steady pumping his cock, and he could feel Roxy tonguing and drooling all over his pucker, wetting it. Then one of her fingers pushed through the tight ring of muscle — none too gently, either — and Charlie _might_ have whimpered. Just a little.

"You ever been fucked, Uncle Charlie?" Roxy asked.

Charlie couldn't do anything but hang his head and chuckle. There was no right way to answer that question, was there? Well, no way he _wanted_ to answer it, anyway.

"Well?" Roxy prodded him, working her finger a little deeper.

Without conscious thought, Charlie pushed back on Roxy's finger. "Once or twice," he admitted in a mumble.

"I knew it!" Lily said triumphantly.

Then Rose was right up against his ear, her voice harsh as she whispered to him, "You're going to get fucked tonight, Uncle Charlie. Roxy's going to take that fake cock and strap it on and fuck your tight arse while you plough Lily's tight cunt."

Charlie didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his life, and that was saying something. He dimly registered Lily wriggling out of her knickers, and then Roxy added _another_ finger, scissoring them inside him. "Bloody hell!" he cried out, the exclamation met with wicked giggles. 

"Don't cut any corners, Roxy," Rose said, her tongue licking up the pulsing vein in Charlie's neck. She laughed. "That dildo's no joke."

Charlie could feel more spit dribbling into his crack, and then Roxy added a third finger. All right, _that_ was a little uncomfortable. Charlie tried to relax because there was no way he was going to admit his discomfort. Slowly it eased. Then her fingers were gone altogether.

He turned his head to look back at Roxy, but Lily stopped him, pulling him down into another kiss. It was deeper than all their previous kisses. More demanding. Her legs wrapped around him, and then his cock was sliding through her wet lips. Someone's hand — not Lily's because both of hers were tangled in his hair — guided his cock to Lily's entrance. Frantic with need, Charlie thrust with all he had, burying himself.

Lily cried out, throwing back her head, her eyes screwed up as though in pain, and Charlie panicked. "All right there?" he whispered.

"Well, that takes care of _that_ ," Rose said with a chuckle.

Charlie felt like he'd swallowed cold lead. The white lingerie, the little heart shaven into her mound… the way she'd been on the sidelines all night… Why didn't he realize it before? Stunned, his stomach churning, Charlie tried to scramble away, but Lily only tightened her legs around him.

"Don't," she said imploringly.

He stared down at her helplessly. What could he say? That she didn't want to do it this way? Who was he to tell her what she should want? And he couldn’t ask her why. That just sounded arrogant. He knew he wasn’t as important in this situation as he might like to think. His eyes searched Lily's face, looking for any sign of regret or uncertainty. But all he saw was determination. 

Charlie gave an experimental roll of his hips, and Lily gasped. Gods, she was tight. "You unbelievably sexy creature," Charlie whispered, kissing her nose, the corners of her mouth. She sighed and lifted her hips to meet his.

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said. To Charlie's utter shock, she gave his arse a sharp smack, and he thrust forward automatically in response, earning another gasp from Lily. "That's better." Rose did it again. "It's not like you have to be gentle or anything. We’ve fucked her with our fingers before. She’s fine."

Lily was actually blushing, biting her lip.

"Can't promise _I'll_ be gentle, though," Roxy said from behind him.

Charlie chuckled again, leaning his forehead against Lily's. "This was all your idea, was it?"

Lily pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. "Seemed only fair," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Roxy said, "I've got it all lubed up. I'm going to slide right in. Hold still."

Easier said than done, considering his pounding blood was telling him to _move, move, move_ inside Lily. Charlie breathed deeply, feeling Roxy spread him open, feeling her nudge at his hole. Despite the way she'd stretched him, it burned. She pushed in a little and stopped.

"All right, Charlie?"

"Yeah," he said, teeth gritted. "Do it."

Roxy leaned over his back. "Why don't _you_ do it?" she whispered.

Charlie looked down at Lily, who was staring at him wide-eyed. He buried one hand in her hair and pulled almost all the way out of her, backing himself slowly onto the dildo. Despite her promise to the contrary, Roxy soothed him, her lips dragging over his shoulder blades, hand softly caressing his hip. The burn eased quickly, and then he just felt full. A little uncomfortable. Just like Lily, he suspected.

Lily ran her thumb over his bottom lip. Then, with a wicked grin, she pushed it into this mouth. The feeling of being doubly penetrated, along with the feeling of his cockhead just inside Lily, made him snap. Charlie closed his eyes and thrust forward into Lily's wet heat.

Within seconds, they had a tentative rhythm going. 

"That feel good, Charlie?" Roxy asked. "Not too much, is it?" But she punctuated the question with a quick, hard thrust that sent him balls-deep into Lily.

He and Lily both gasped. "It's fine," Charlie said, "It's fine." _Do it again_ , he almost said. But she didn't have to. He thrust harder of his own accord — forward into cock-squeezing heat and backwards at an angle that started to hit him just right on the inside. He groaned at the sensation.

"Don't be too rough with him, Roxy," Lily said, obviously mistaking his groan of pleasure for one of pain.

"Oh, I won't be rough," Roxy replied, meeting his motion with another hard thrust. "I'm going to be soft." Another thrust. "And sweet." And another. She chuckled. "Just the way Charlie likes it."

Charlie laughed deliriously, but it faded quickly into quiet shivers as Roxy massaged that spot inside him over and over again.

"But let's not forget our dear cousin," Roxy said. "Lucy, give her a hand."

Lucy scooted closer to them, slipping her hand between Charlie and Lily, little fingers circling over Lily's clit. Lily cried out and arched up into Charlie.

"You like that, Lily?" Lucy whispered, nibbling at Lily's ear. "Feels good, eh?"

Lily whinged in response and ground her slippery cunt all around him, trying to get more of Lucy's hand, more of his cock. Roxy kept up a steady rhythm, battering his prostate. For a moment, Charlie just held still, eyes closed, and felt them work him from both ends. He wanted to lose himself in it, sandwiched between these two gorgeous creatures, one striving for pleasure and the other striving to make him explode.

"So now we get to figure out what makes Charlie tick," Rose said.

Charlie moaned at that, adding his own movement back into theirs, trying to get Roxy away from that angle that was going to make him come if he wasn't careful. Gods, he didn't know if he could take it. If they started running their dirty mouths—

"Shouldn't be too hard," Roxy said. "He's a man. I know what he wants."

"What's… that?" Lily asked between pants.

Roxy grabbed his hair and gave it a tug, pulling Charlie's head back. "He wants his cock to be worshipped, of course."

"Mmm," Lucy hummed, "it _is_ a nice cock."

"What do you think, Lils?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It's. Gods, it's big."

And of course that was exactly what Charlie wanted to hear, as arrogant and silly as he knew it sounded. He fought against the tightening in his balls.

"He knows how to work it, too," Rose said in his ear. Charlie thrust a little harder at the thought. "Mmm, yeah, you've fucked like a champ tonight, Charlie."

Lily swatted away Roxy's hand in his hair and pulled him down for a light kiss. "I knew he would."

Rose kissed him next. "Yeah, that's what Lils always said. _If you want to be fucked right, I bet Charlie could do the job._ " Charlie felt his cock throb. "Isn't that what you said, Lils?"

"Yeah," said Lily. She moved her hips faster, too. Charlie could feel Lucy's fingers working between them in slow, steady circles.

"Well, Lils?" Roxy prodded. "How's he doing, then?"

"Good. I'm close."

Roxy chuckled. "You hear that? She's close." She reached around between him and Lily and tweaked his nipple. "I bet you really want to come, don't you, Charlie?"

Did he ever. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold back, and kept his eyes closed. Every time he looked down at Lily, she looked closer and closer to popping off. Her red hair stuck to her sweaty neck. Her lips were wet and swollen, cheeks flushed. Even with his eyes closed, the image taunted him.

"Such a nice guy, holding out for us all," Rose said, getting right up next to him, teeth scraping his earlobe. "I bet you'd really just like to give it to us, wouldn't you? Yeah, you'd never admit it, I know you wouldn't, but I bet you'd like to bend Lils in two right now and give it to her good, eh?"

"Oh fuck," Charlie cursed. He could tell Rose was about to get into her stride. He wasn't going to last….

"Want us to spread her legs a little wider for you?" Lucy asked, her high voice all innocence.

He looked down to find them doing just that. She and Rose tugged on Lily's knees, urging her to open up wider. Charlie sank even more deeply inside her with each thrust, and Roxy sank even more deeply into him. Lily's eyes were closed, her hips still snapping to meet his. He looked down at his cock disappearing inside her and almost lost it.

"I bet it's really hard holding back, too," Rose continued, "with Roxy working your arse like that. She really knows how to work that dildo, doesn't she?" Rose was definitely in her stride now. "She fucks us all the time with it, me and Lucy. Sometimes we lay down pussy-to-pussy, and she just goes back and forth, fucking one and then the other, over and over. No joke. I bet you would've liked to do that tonight, wouldn't you?" Charlie groaned. "Yeah, you probably would've liked three of us on top of each other. Maybe even all four of us, wouldn't you? Four cunts all lined up, so you could fuck any one of them you wanted to. All of them. All of our arses in the air for you, just squirming for it. _Dripping_ for it."

It was too much. "Lily," Charlie snapped. "Lily, I can't hold off any longer."

"Oh, she wants you to come inside her," Rose went on. "And we’ve taken care of everything so that you can."

Fuck, he was going to have to trust them on that. He was lost.

"She wants you to pump her full of your hot come. She wants it so bad. Look at her."

Charlie looked down. Lily's face was screwed up in something — anticipation, pain, he didn't even know. He could feel his own face twisting from trying to hold back.

"You want to give it to her, don't you, Charlie?"

Fuck yes, he did. 

"You want to fuck her deep and fill her up, don't you?"

Charlie was on the edge, he was right on the edge, and then it slammed through him. He almost blacked out from the force of it. He didn't even know what he was doing. Growling. He could hear himself growling, shouting. He scooped Lily right up off the mattress with one arm, hugging her to him, and exploded inside her, his cock pulsing so hard that he shook all over with it. It went on and on and on. 

And then he was useless. He was lead. But there was nowhere to go without crushing a small, soft body. He was totally surrounded, their hands all over his sweaty face and body. Little fingers breached his lips and toyed with his hair and soothed his tight muscles as he trembled on his forearms over Lily.

Lily stared up at him in awe, and even in the glory of his release, he felt a pang of regret. "Lily, I'm so sorry," he gasped.

But she only smiled.

"What's to be sorry about?" Roxy asked. Charlie grimaced as she slowly pulled out of him. "She went off like a firecracker, couldn't you tell?"

"You did?" 

Lily gave him a shy smile, and he felt her clench around his still-buried cock. Charlie moaned and drew her into a deep kiss, pumping out a few last spasms from both of them. Rose moved aside and tugged on Charlie's arm.

"Come here," she said, urging him to spoon up to her.

Charlie did, carefully pulling out of Lily and bringing her with him as he rolled to his side. And there they were, all five of them, suddenly in the most amazingly satisfied, perfect, sweaty heap, all spooned up together. Charlie was pressed between Rose and Lily, all of them with their hands all over the place, soothing each other.

Any moment now, Charlie new the guilt would set in. But for now, they all purred like kittens around him, whispering the cutest things to each other.

"So good."

"You were amazing."

"So hot, I almost died when you…"

"Me too. Kiss me."

"Damn, you're sexy, Uncle Charlie."

"Ouch, you're squishing my tit! That's better."

"I bet Uncle Charlie's going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Is he still hard?"

"I'm still wet."

"I'm going to be wet for a year, that was so hot."

Charlie laughed at their playfulness. He laughed at the buzzing of pleasure in his veins. They had no shame. Why should he? And they seemed to love each other so much, working as one the whole time. He felt a momentary pang of detachment from them because he could never have that, never be that. Couldn't even really understand it. All he could do was marvel that they'd shared it with him.

Fuck. He was thinking like a woman now. What had they done to him?

The bed dipped as Roxy got up from her end. A few moments later, a handful of wands rained down on them.

"Oi!" Rose protested.

"What?" Roxy asked. "It's almost dawn."

Charlie looked over to the window in surprise, seeing the first sign of pale light through the curtains.

The girls all started slowly pulling apart and away from him, each scrabbling for their own wands.

"All right," Roxy said authoritatively. "Rose, Lucy, you're on underwear-collection duty. I'm on paraphernalia-gathering and bed-straightening duty. Lily… you're on Charlie-distraction duty."

"Come here, Uncle Charlie," Lily said, pulling Charlie off the bed and to his feet. He wobbled, joints creaking. Lily drew him into a tight embrace, pulling his head down to give him another of those leisurely kisses. Charlie cherished every slide of her tongue against his, knowing he'd never feel it again after tonight. He shouldn't ever feel it again, anyway.

By the time Lily broke the kiss, the other three were standing in front of his freshly made bed, hands full of toys and lube and lingerie, grinning at him. They were amazing. Charlie tried not to ponder how much experience they'd had with all of this.

"Apparition, then?" Lily asked.

"Yep," said Rose. "Let's meet in the third floor loo."

"Let us tuck you in, Uncle Charlie," Lily said, guiding him over to the bed. The idea was ridiculous, but he mindlessly went with it.

Lucy pulled the covers down for him. "Mmm, that garden tub," she purred.

"Yeah, Rose's expansion charms are fantastic," Lily explained. Charlie speechlessly crawled back into bed, and Lily pulled the covers up to his chest. "She can make it so we can all practically swim in the garden tub."

"All wet and sudsy," Rose said.

"Mm-hmm, slipping and sliding all over each other," Roxy added.

Rose smirked. "Hard to get clean that way, really."

"But worth every bit of the effort," said Roxy.

Before Charlie even had a chance to say anything, they were each leaning over him, giving him a kiss before Apparating away.

"Good night, Uncle Charlie," Lucy said sweetly, giving him a light peck.

Rose nipped at his lips. "Sleep tight, Uncle Charlie."

Roxy added a hint of tongue. "See you in the morning. _Charlie._ "

And Lily… ah, Lily. She was ambrosia.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie."

_The End_


End file.
